


veritaserum

by meshtams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Courtroom, Cute, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshtams/pseuds/meshtams
Summary: inspired by a tumblr post by drarryismysoul. Draco admits during his trial to being in love with harry, whilst under the influence of veritaserum
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	veritaserum

Draco Malfoy walked into the courtroom, his head lowered and shoulders hunched. His usually white-blond hair was darkened by grime and grease, and the three months he had spent in a low-security cell in azkaban awaiting his trial had done nothing for his already too-thin body. His usually angular features and pointed edges were now so sharp they looked ready to cut through his skin, and his eyes were reddened and surrounded by heavy dark circles. 

"Draco Lucius Abraxas Black Malfoy, you are on trial today to determine your sentence for your crimes committed during the second wizarding war, including the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore, repeated use of the imperius and cruciatus unforgivables, and taking the dark mark. We have already heard the testimony of one Harry James Potter in your favour, now, do you consent to questioning under veritaserum?" The chief warlock spoke, his voice clear. 

"Yes." Draco's voice was raspy and disused. 

One of the Aurors made her way towards him, a small glass vial in one hand. When she reached his side, she administered a large dose in silence, and turned to walk away. 

The head warlock began to speak again. "Would you please attempt to lie about your name, Mr Malfoy?" 

"My name is.... H-h-Draco Malfoy." Draco's throat felt as if it was closing up as he tried to lie, and his eyes almost ran with the exertion. 

"Very good, Mr Malfoy. Now, did you or did you not attempt to murder Headmaster Albus Dumbledore?" 

"I did." Draco's hands were shaking. 

"And why did you do that?" 

"Because if I did not, the Dark Lord would have murdered me and my family." 

"Did you want to murder Albus Dumbledore?" 

"I did not."

"Mr Potter told us that, on the night of his death, Albus Dumbledore offered you protection from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Had Severus Snape not then killed him, would you have accepted this protection?" 

"I would." 

"Did you take the dark mark, Mr Malfoy?" Draco flinched at being addressed in the same manner his father always had been. 

"Yes." 

"Why?"

"Because otherwise the Dark Lord would have tortured my mother." 

"Why do you believe he would have tortured your mother?"

"Because he told me he would, and gave me the choice of watching my mother tortured to insanity or taking the mark." 

"Did you, or did you not repeatedly use the cruciatus and imperius unforgivables?" 

"I used the imperius twice, and the cruciatus multiple times but with little effect." 

"And why did your cruciatus have little effect, Mr Malfoy?" 

"Because you have to mean it, and I didn't."

"Who did you want to win the war, Mr Malfoy?"

"Harry Potter." Draco hoped that Potter had left after giving his testimony, but didn't dare look up to make sure. 

"Why did you want Harry Potter to win the war?" 

Draco didn't really want to answer this question, but the veritaserum forced his answers out anyway. "Because I hated the Dark Lord. Because I don't hate muggles or muggle-borns. Because I didn't want to die. Because I am in love with Harry Potter." His voice broke on his last reason, and he flinched as he heard a collective gasp from the wizengamot and the stands. He prayed that this would not end up in the Prophet, and that Potter would never find out, but he had the sickening feeling that the other boy was still in the courtroom, so he didn't hold out much hope for that. 

"Thank you Mr Malfoy. Taking into consideration your motives behind your crimes, the fact that you were a minor when most of them were commited, and the three months you already spent in Azkaban, I believe that the most sensible result from this trial would be for you to be put on a years probation, with the terms that you return to Hogwarts to complete your eighth year of schooling, and for all of your spells to be tracked for the next three years. All of those in favour?" Draco did look up at the Wizengamot for this, and was surprised to see almost every hand raised. He felt like he had been let off easy, but was honestly just thankful. "Mr Malfoy, you are now free to return to the Manor, where your mother has been put on house arrest for five years, and will be expected at Hogwarts on September first. Dismissed." 

Draco was shaking, hard, as he made his way out of the courtroom. He could go home. He could go back to Hogwarts. He found himself smiling at the floor as he kept his head down and walked through the ministry. 

And then he heard an achingly familiar voice calling from behind him. "MALFOY, wait!"

\---

Harry Potter was dressed in a set of black formal dress robes with green piping, and he could barely stop fidgeting as he testified for Draco Malfoy. He spoke about the night on the astronomy tower, and how terrified Draco had seemed as he lowered his wand. He spoke about the visions he had seen of Voldemort forcing Draco to perform the cruciatus, and of him casting the cruciatus on the blond himself. He spoke about the day in the Manor, when Harry had known that Draco had recognized him but had refused to identify him, and how he had defected to their side during the final battle. 

After his testimony, he made his way to sit in the stands at the back, his hands clasped in his lap. When Draco entered the courtroom, he was shocked by his appearance. He was usually such a beautiful man, all hard angles and pale hair, but this Draco seemed.... fragile. He was still the most gorgeous person Harry had ever seen, but he was bedraggled and dirty and even thinner than he had been in sixth year, and Harry loved him. Loved the sharp points of his collarbones sticking out from the too-large prison shirt, loved the molten silver of his tired eyes, loved the blond hair falling in his face, even as filthy as it was. 

Throughout most of the questioning, Harry just watched Draco instead of listening. He already knew most of what had been said; he had seen it through Voldemort's eyes, or upon the astronomy tower, or while he had followed Draco around. That is, until he heard Draco admit "Because I am in love with Harry Potter." At this, Harry felt his heart stop as the entire room let out a collective gasp and nearly fell off of his seat. Draco loved him back? 

Harry barely heard the sentencing, feeling like he had used one of the twins' patented Daydream Charms. When Draco left the courtroom he followed after him as quickly as he could. "MALFOY, wait!"

Draco seemed to freeze up for a second before increasing his pace. 

"Malfoy, hang on a minute! DRACO!" He called out. Upon hearing his first name from Harry for probably the first time ever he froze, and Harry caught up with him, grabbing his arm. 

"What do you want, Potter? Want to poke fun? Piss off." Malfoy's mouth was hard and set into a sneer, but his eyes were damp and shiny. 

"What? No, of course not." Harry supposed he couldn't really blame him for his reaction; had their roles been reversed, Harry would probably have reacted the same way. 

"Then what DO you want, Potter?" 

"Can I kiss you?" Harry's mouth acted faster than his brain.

"What?" Draco's cold mask dropped to show nothing but confusion, his eyes still damp. 

"I said, can I kiss you?" Harry supposed that he'd already asked now, he might as well go with it. 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm in love with you, too, you prat. So can I kiss you?" 

"You can't be in love with me." 

"Do you want me to take some veritaserum too? Because I will. I've been in love with you for years, Draco." He didn't figure there was any point in hiding anything.

"Are you serious?" Draco's beautiful face was etched with pure stunned disbelief. 

"Of course I am. So, can I?" 

"No." Harry hadn't really expected that. Knowing both of them felt the same, he'd somewhat expected Draco to agree.

"Why not?"

Draco looked almost amused at this, his eyes finally livening up. "Because I need about five showers and twenty breath freshening charms before I'm in any state to kiss anyone, Potter." He smirked a little. 

"Worth it." Harry grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down into what was supposed to be a brief kiss but deepened almost immediately as Harry wrapped one arm around Draco's waist and threaded the other through his filthy hair. Draco's breath was awful, and he smelled like stale sweat, but Harry couldn't find it in himself to care because he was KISSING DRACO MALFOY. FINALLY.

Draco pulled away first. "Lovely as that was, I really do need to take a shower and clean my teeth before it ever happens again." 

Harry grinned. "I was right, though. It was worth it. Can I make you dinner tonight?" 

"Can you actually cook or are you going to poison me?" 

"I can actually cook, I promise." 

"Okay then. Eight O'Clock?" Draco gave Harry a small, soft smile. 

"Eight sounds good. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Floo in." Harry returned his smile and reached up to press a brief kiss to Draco's lips before turning to head home. He couldn't wait.


End file.
